happytreefriendsfandomcom_zh-20200213-history
The Mole
The Mole是欢乐树的朋友们主要角色之一。 角色简述 A blind lavender mole with dark sunglasses (or possibly teashades) with a mole by his nose. He wears a long purple turtleneck on his sweater. Like Mime and Cro-Marmot, he doesn't speak. This could be due to the upper part of his turtleneck covering his mouth, though more likely he is mute, seeing as he never makes a sound even through his most excruciating injuries or deaths. Though he is not deaf, he does seem to have hearing problems, as seen in Party Animal. Because disaster often follows his blind wandering, his actions and characteristics resemble those of Mr. Magoo. Despite being completely blind, he is often seen driving. He is also one of several characters without having known Pac-Man-shaped pupils (along with Lumpy, Nutty, Evil Flippy, and Cro-Marmot). While The Mole has hearing and vision problems, it appears that he is unable to feel pain. This is evidenced by the facts that he does not react to his thumb being on fire and when his walking stick impales his head. Although he does display thermoception at other times. In Blind Date he felt cold after his car roof was sheared off. According to the commentary for Pitchin' Impossible, The Mole was originally supposed to be a James Bond-like secret agent with all kinds of spy gadgets around him but it was removed when the series was created. It was until the episode, Mole in the City, that his secret agent identity was explored. He also has an arch-nemesis known as The Rat, most likely because they both have careers in international espionage. A running gag in the series is The Mole doing things that require vision, such as reading a magazine, lighting a match to see in the dark, and even driving. He usually has jobs that require good vision, which, in most episodes, leads to many characters' deaths (Lumpy and Handy in particular) and sometimes his own. According to the commentary for Concrete Solution the writers do this just because they need something bad to happen, and Mole and Lumpy are considered the worst people for almost any job. If the episode has to run smoothly, they use a tree friend capable of doing any given job correctly. He is good friends with Handy and Lumpy as seen in Concrete Solution and Sniffles in A Hole Lotta Love. In the web shorts, The Mole rarely dies, but usually causes great harm to the other tree friends due to his disabilities. In the TV series, he dies much more often, but still survives a lot of episodes (he has, thus far, survived in 25 episodes). His deaths usually involve his head, getting impaled or crushed, explosions, or loss of body parts. When looking at the storyboard for Flippin' Burgers, on the Second Serving DVD, The Mole was originally going to be featured in that episode as well as getting killed by Flippy. It was shown that Flippy rips Mole's skin off with a hanging hook. The idea was removed when the episode was finalized. He is the first and only character during the first season of the television series that has 3 starring roles without starring alone.. He co-starred with Handy, Lumpy, Russell, and Splendid. In the "Collect Them All" in the First Blood DVD, it claims that The Mole has blue eyes. He also seems to love stuffed animals, as evident in Pitchin' Impossible. In many episodes, he is seen doing many random things with body parts from dead characters, like using Mime's head for a jack o'lantern, using Sniffles' head for a bowling ball, mistaking Disco Bear's severed head for a watermelon and weighing it on a scale, mistaking Giggles' heart as a piece of litter, mistaking Handy's heart for a surfboard polisher, and mistaking Cuddles' eye for an apple. Also, in the comics, he was seen bobbing for apples, but he mistook Handy's heart for an apple. He has also, on occasion, eaten body parts, which likely only happens because he doesn't realize what he's eating. Another misuse of body parts can be found in the music video for the Carpal Tunnel of Love by Fall Out Boy. When Toothy's eyeball landed in a tub of ice cream he put it in Cuddles and Giggles' ice cream soda, which they spit out. In some episodes it has been hinted The Mole is living in poverty. In Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, he is playing trombone for money. In We're Scrooged!, it was implied that he was raising money for donation when he actually spent the money a new toy. This was further explored in the False Alarm episode where he dressed bad clothes and appeared to live homeless near a fire. Through in other episodes he appears with a house, a car and good clothes to wear. The Mole survives in most of the episodes he appears in, but he does die in Happy Trails pt. 1, Class Act, Remains to be Seen (but later revived as a zombie), From Hero to Eternity, Party Animal, Don't Yank My Chain, Doggone It, Concrete Solution, Who's to Flame?, Gems the Breaks, A Hole Lotta Love, Idol Curiosity, Home Is Where the Hurt Is, Aw Shucks!, A Sight for Sore Eyes, Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, The Carpal Tunnel of Love, Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm Episode, Wrath of Con, Breaking Wind, All In Vein, No Time Like the Present, Pet Peeve and Spare Tire. Until the Season 3 episode A Sucker for Love, and "Mole" was used in The Chokes on You and further episodes. The Mole的出演 著名死亡剧集 *A Sight For Sore Eyes *Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm Episode *Doggone It 主演剧集 #Pitchin' Impossible #Spare Me #Out of Sight, Out of Mime #Blind Date #Mole in the City #Don't Yank My Chain #See What Develops #A Sight For Sore Eyes #The Chokes on You #Buns of Steal #Spare Tire 主角剧集 #Stealing the Spotlight #Every Litter Bit Hurts #A Hole Lotta Love #Mime to Five #Chew Said a Mouthful #Idol Curiosity #Home Is Where the Hurt Is #Aw, Shucks! #Wipe Out! #Wingin' It #Easy Comb, Easy Go #In a Jam #Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow #Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy Part 2 #The Carpal Tunnel of Love #Can't Stop Coffin #We're Scrooged! #A Sucker for Love #Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm Episode #Milk Pong (game) #All In Vein #No Time Like the Present #Pet Peeve 配角剧集 #Happy Trails #Class Act #I Get a Trick Out of You #Remains to be Seen #From Hero to Eternity #Party Animal #Ipso Fatso #Doggone It #Concrete Solution #Who's to Flame? #Gems the Breaks #A Change of Heart #Tongue in Cheek #Wrath of Con #All Flocked Up #Something Fishy #Clause For Concern #Breaking Wind #By The Seat Of Your Pants #Camp Pokeneyeout HTF Break系列 #Happy New Year #Tunnel Vision Love Bites系列 #Cold Hearted Mole的错误 Due to his blindness, The Mole is prone to mistaking objects for other things, and never notices it. Here is a list of the many errors he has made over the course of the series. #Sniffles' head for a bowling ball in Spare Me #Mime's head for a pumpkin in Out of Sight, Out of Mime #Disco Bear's head for a watermelon in Ipso Fatso #A flower, a frog, Sniffles' foot, and Giggles' heart for litter in Every Litter Bit Hurts #Mime's head for a ketchup dispenser in Chew Said a Mouthful #In See What Develops he mistakes: #*A gumball machine for a camera #*Mime's skin for a roll of film #In A Sight for Sore Eyes, he mistakes: #*A lawnmower for a dog #*Chunks of Handy's brain for dog waste #*Cuddles' cup for a trash can #*A pear for a lightbulb #In ''Wipe Out'' he mistakes: #*Handy's heart for a handkerchief #*Lumpy for a surf board #A bottle of poison and a bottle of bowling ball polish for hair care products in Easy Comb, Easy Go #In We're Scrooged! he mistakes: #*A small rock for a coin #*Lumpy's teeth for a toy #In Can't Stop Coffin he mistakes: #*A coffin for a refrigerator #*Cuddles' eyeball for an apple #Lumpy for Giggles in Blind Date #Toothy's eye for a scoop of ice cream in The Carpal Tunnel of Love #Lumpy's heart for a baby bird in All Flocked Up #Handy's heart for an apple in one of the Comics #A soda can machine for Lumpy in Wingin' It #Lumpy's hand for dough/doughnuts in The Chokes on You #Cuddles' coin for a button and a couch for a patient in In a Jam #Giggles' stomach for a tire in Spare Tire. 职业和事业 For more information, see 职业列表 #Secret Agent / Spy - Mole in the City #Construction Worker - Concrete Solution #Firefighter - Who's to Flame? #Environmental Volunteer - Every Litter Bit Hurts #Hotdog Vendor - Chew Said a Mouthful #Newspaper Photographer - See What Develops #Ship Captain - Idol Curiosity #Christmas Play Light Effects Helper - Class Act #Surf Shack Owner - Wipe Out! #Airport Security - Wingin' It #Barber - Easy Comb, Easy Go #Blood Drive Worker - In a Jam #Ice Cream Vendor - The Carpal Tunnel of Love #Donation Collector - We're Scrooged! #Hobo - False Alarm episode #Street Musician - Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow #Music Store Owner - Autopsy Turvy / Double Whammy Part 2 #Security Guard - Wrath of Con #Lumberjack - Milk Pong #Paramedic - A Sucker for Love #Donut Shop Worker - The Chokes On You #Cameraman - Breaking Wind #Swim coach - By the Seat of Your Pants #Delivery Man - All in Vein, Buns of Steal 命运 死亡 电脑和电视中的 .]] #Happy Trails Pt. 1: Dies when school bus crashes. #Class Act: Dies in an explosion. #Remains to be Seen: Run down by Flippy's truck. #From Hero to Eternity: Sucked into whirlpool and burned by lava. #Party Animal: Gets impaled by Flaky's quills after popping her. #Don't Yank My Chain: Head sliced in half by log saw. #Doggone It: Mauled by Whistle. #Concrete Solution: Impaled by large set of sharp wires. #Who's to Flame: Dies when the town explodes. #Gems the Breaks: Disintegrated by Splendid's laser. #A Hole Lotta Love: Head crushed on the ground while in a drill machine. #Idol Curiosity: Drowns on ship. #Home is Where The Hurt is: Decapitated by a Dutch door. #Aw, Shucks!: Head crushed by huge piece of popcorn. #A Sight for Sore Eyes: Dies when a pear he put in a lamp explodes. #Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow: Crushed by truck. #The Carpal Tunnel of Love: Sliced in half by wire. #Happy Tree Friends False Alarm episode: Head smashed by Nutty with a hammer, thinking it was a Donkey Kong game. #Wrath of Con: Killed when the building collapses. #Breaking Wind: Dies when the earth is on fire. #All In Vein: Beheaded by crossing barrier. #No Time Like the Present: Decapitated by broken glass. #Pet Peeve: Head sliced in half by windshield. #Spare Tire: Killed in the explosion of his car. 其它的 #Overkill DVD box set:Killed by Flippy's bomb while waking towards it. (Death not shown) #In the XBox Live Arcade Game, False Alarm, the icon for the Beginner's Luck achievement shows the Mole with a hammer in his skull which may be a reference to his death in False Alarm. #Dumb Ways To Die: Dies in a car crash. 伤害 电脑和电视中的 #Class Act: Impaled through his eye and out the other side of his head with his cane. #Stealing the Spotlight: After Lumpy turned off his ultimate Christmas lights, the Mole's thumb is on fire. He does not seem to notice, however. #Don't Yank My Chain: Beaten by Lumpy; falls down a jagged cliff and a well, all along with Handy. #Autopsy Turvy / Double Whammy Part 2: Steps on a piece of glass. He seems to wonder what he stepped in. 其它伤害 #HTF Beta Version - Skins the side of his head with a razor. 杀人次数 *'Cuddles' - 3 ("Home Is Where the Hurt Is", "In a Jam", "Buns of Steal") *'Giggles' - 2 ("Every Litter Bit Hurts", "Spare Tire") *'Toothy' - 3 ("Who's to Flame?", "Idol Curiosity", "Spare Tire") *'Lumpy' - 8 ("Pitchin' Impossible", "Blind Date", "Who's to Flame?", "Idol Curiosity", "Wipe Out", "Milk Pong", "The Chokes on You", "Spare Tire") *'Petunia' - 2 ("Pitchin' Impossible", "Blind Date") *'Handy' - 4 ("Blind Date", "See What Develops" along with Mime, "A Sight for Sore Eyes", "Wipe Out") *'Nutty' - 3 ("Who's to Flame?", "See What Develops", "A Sucker for Love Pt. 2") *'Sniffles' - 1 ("A Sight for Sore Eyes") *'Pop' - 2 ("Who's to Flame" along with Disco Bear, "Spare Tire") *'Cub' - 0 *'Flaky' - 3 ("Party Animal", "Who's to Flame?" along with Disco Bear, "See What Develops") *'Disco Bear' - 3 ("Blind Date", "Who's to Flame?", "See What Develops") *'Russell' - 1 ("Idol Curiosity") *'Lifty' - 1 ("Buns of Steal") *'Shifty' - 1 ("Buns of Steal") *'Mime' - 2 ("Chew Said a Mouthful", "See What Develops",) *'Cro-Marmot' - 0 *'Flippy' - 0 *'Splendid' - 0 *'Lammy' - 1 ("Spare Tire") *'Generic Tree Friends' - 18 ("Pitchin' Impossible") *'Others' - 4 (Elephant Balloon Vendor, "Pig Child, and The Rat from "Mole in the City", 1 frog from "Every Litter Bit Hurts", Mittens/Honey (debatable) in "Blind Date") 其它的 *Sing-A-Long: Runs over Cuddles and Nutty with his car. 存活率 *Internet series: 57.89% *TV series: 48% 花絮 *In Blind Date, Mole was supposed to go on a date with Giggles. Due to a misunderstanding, however, he went on a date with Lumpy instead. He is, however, seen with Giggles in the Love Bites short Cold Hearted. *During the credits of the Halloween episode, Can't Stop Coffin, it states that Mole is voiced by Dean MacDonald. However, Mole didn't speak at all. This is a joke that was also used in the previous episode, Read 'em and Weep, with Cro-Marmot. In reality, Dean MacDonald is an animator of Happy Tree Friends. *Mole has taken interest in photography, as he sometimes takes pictures carefully. It is seen in See What Develops and Tongue in Cheek. *Mole has buckteeth, as seen in Pet Peeve. If he has triangular frown is still unknown. *He is usually seen with Handy and Lumpy, especially in Don't Yank My Chain and Concrete Solution. *In the Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm Episode, Mole was seen as a homeless character wearing an opened tin can hat and a soiled scarf. *Mole doesn't die a lot on the Internet Series because one of the writers has a daughter who is blind (he only has 8 certain deaths in the Internet Shorts). In the TV Series he dies more frequently. *He's also the first character to kill Lumpy. *Mole is able to eat things off screen, as shown in some episodes like in Blind Date and in Can't Stop Coffin, even though we never see his mouth, similar to how Handy and Cro-Marmot can perform hand related tasks off screen. *Mole is one of the playable characters in Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm. *He is often the last character to die. The only episodes where he was the first to die are A Hole Lotta Love, Concrete Solution and Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow. *In Remains to be Seen, he is seen walking over the hills during the credits. This makes him the first character to be seen during a credit sequence. The only other one is Pop in Just Desert. *He is one of the characters not to die in their debut episodes, the others are Lumpy, Handy, Petunia (Debatable), Splendid, Flippy, Flaky, Mime, Cro-Marmot, Disco Bear and Lammy. *Mole is one of the eight characters wearing clothes. The others are Mime, Disco Bear, Flippy, Russell, Lammy, Pop and Lumpy. *Mole is one of the nine characters with more kills than deaths. The others include Lumpy, Splendid, Flippy, Pop, Lammy, Nutty, Mime and debatably Cro-Marmot. *Mole is one of three characters to have only just his name and not along with "starring" and "and" in the first season of the TV series, the others being Lifty & Shifty, because of a goof in the opening credits of As You Wish. *A goof on his character design is that his ears are on the top rather than the sides of his head. *Although he almost never notices his mistakes, he may have some good vision or other reliable senses. An example of this is in Wrath of Con, where he actually notices that Sniffles is missing his pass. *Mole could not only be blind, but partially deaf, as he cannot hear the screams of his victims. He also could be extremely stubborn, acting like he can see when he can't. Other rumors are he is also a sadist. *Along with Cro-Marmot and Mime, he is the only character never to make audible noises. *He was the last character to be killed in the Season 1 Finale. *The Mole has had the 2nd most careers out of all the characters, only losing to Lumpy. *In the TV series: Cuddles, Handy, and Lumpy appeared in all of his starring roles. *The Mole is in 4th place of most appearances in the TV series so far. *Mole has never killed anyone or himself in Disco Bear's starring roles. *In Internet Season 3, his alliterate sentence is: Myopic, meandering marches most often lead to macabre mishaps. *Mole rarely seems to feel pain or agony during deaths or injuries. *Mole is one of the two characters that regularly wear glasses, along with Sniffles. *He and Cro-Marmot are the only two characters who haven't starred alone. *Despite in the TV series he had 3 starring roles, the only one that mainly focuses on him was A Sight for Sore Eyes. *Mole's head got a bit bigger since the TV series. *If you choose Mole in the Vision-O-Rama feature in the Third Strike DVD, the movie theater's screen will show nothing, even though the music and sounds from Spin Fun Knowin' Ya can be heard. This is obviously a joke on how he is blind, he would not see anything on the screen. *Considerably, the episode Mole in the City is the only time in which Mole successfully completes his objective. Due to this, it may be likely that Mole is better suited at being a spy than living as a normal citizen. *All in Vein is the only episode so far that Mole expresses negative emotions. *Spare Me and Clause For Concern and Buns of Steal are the only regular episodes were Mole appears without Lumpy. *To date, Mole has killed Lumpy more times than any other character, with a total of 8 times. This also makes Lumpy his most frequent victim. *Mole is one of four characters to die in their third appearance. The others are Lumpy, Splendid, and Flippy. * His starring card in the TV series is similar to Splendid's TV starring card. __NOEDITSECTION__ en:Mole Category:角色 Category:主要角色 Category:男性角色 Category:紫色角色 Category:军事 Category:沉默的角色 Category:很少生还的角色 Category:Ka-Pow!角色 Category:成人角色 Category:残疾角色